1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prosthetic devices and, more specifically, a breast prosthesis that provides massaging action to encourage circulation of lymph fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary lymphedema of the upper extremities and upper trunk, usually on the affected (surgical side) is a condition often associated with treatment for breast cancer. Surgery, chemotherapy and radiation treatments damage the lymph nodes of the chest and axilla. The damaged lymph nodes have difficulty moving interstitial lymph fluid. The stagnant fluid can cause painful edema in the chest and arm.
Various products have been used to alleviate the symptoms of lymphedema. One system employs pads that direct lymph fluid flow through channels of ribbed fabric filled with foam. This system is bulky and requires additional coverage, such as a compression garment or sleeve, to hold the pad in the correct location. Another system employs a vest that works in a similar manner, except that the vest is a self-supporting garment. However, the vest must be custom produced and is, therefore, expensive for the end-user. Another alternative method of relieving lymphedema symptoms is to place pieces of foam in specific areas to provide pressure at specific sites on the patient's chest. Such foam requires additional support.
Many women who have had mastectomies wear a breast prosthesis at the affected site. Typically, a breast prosthesis is made to look like a natural breast. It is placed against the patient's chest and is typically supported by a brassiere. Such breast prostheses do little to relieve the symptoms of chest edema.
Therefore, there is a need for a single-piece breast prosthesis that will serve as a prosthesis for the removed breast and also provide a massaging action to encourage flow of lymph fluid.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention which, in one aspect, is a breast prosthesis adapted to massage a patient's chest so as to encourage circulation of interstitial lymph fluid. A breast form member has a front portion that has a shape corresponding to a human breast and a back portion. A protrusion member extends from the back portion. The protrusion member defines at least one protrusion extending outwardly therefrom. The protrusion is disposed so that when the breast prosthesis held against the patient at a preselected location, the protrusion will massage the preselected location, thereby encouraging circulation of interstitial lymph fluid.
In another aspect, the invention is a mold for making breast prostheses having a front portion and a back portion. A front member has a front mating surface and defines a first cavity opening to the front mating surface. The first cavity has a shape that corresponds to the front portion of the breast prosthesis. A rear member has a rear mating surface, which is complimentary to the front mating surface. The rear member defines a second cavity opening to the rear mating surface. The second cavity has a shape that is complimentary to a shape of at least one prosthesis protrusion that is disposed so that a breast prosthesis cast from the mold will include at least one prosthesis protrusion that is configured to massage a wearer's chest so as to encourage circulation of interstitial lymph fluid in an area of the wearer's chest adjacent to the prosthesis protrusion.
In yet another aspect, the invention is a method of making a breast prosthesis having a front portion and a rear portion, in which a first layer of film is sealed to a second layer of film around a periphery so as to define a first chamber between the first layer of film and the second layer of film. A third layer of film is sealed to the second layer of film so as to define a second chamber between the second layer and the third layer. A first gel is injected into the first chamber. A second gel is injected into the second chamber. The first chamber is placed into a front member of a mold. The front member defines a first cavity that has a shape that corresponds to the front portion of the breast prosthesis. A rear member of the mold is placed on top of the second chamber. The rear member defines a second cavity having a shape that is complimentary to a shape of at least one prosthesis protrusion and that is disposed so that a breast prosthesis cast from the mold will include at least one prosthesis protrusion that is configured to massage a wearer's chest so as to encourage circulation of interstitial lymph fluid in an area of the wearer's chest adjacent to the prosthesis protrusion. The mold is placed in an oven so as to cure the first gel and the second gel and mold the film, thereby forming the breast prosthesis. The breast prosthesis is removed from the oven. The front member of the mold is separated from the rear member of the mold and the breast prosthesis is removed from the mold.
These and other aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the following drawings. As would be obvious to one skilled in the art, many variations and modifications of the invention may be effected without departing from the spirit and scope of the novel concepts of the disclosure.